


Behind the Scenes

by Quinnion



Series: YOI Kink Meme Prompts [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, A little bit of plot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Begging, Flirting, Grinding, JJ being JJ, Kinda, Locker Room, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Seung-gil is very loud, Smut, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: After the Rostelecom Cup, Seung-gil and JJ fool around in the locker room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! JJSeung is one of my favorite crackships, along with Mila and Sara, and I just love their characters and how they would interact so I wrote this fic in response to this [ prompt ](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/153788820257/jean-jacques-leroyseung-gil-lee-nsfw-topjj) on the [ YOI Kink Meme ](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com). I hope you enjoy it!

“Fuck, don’t leave marks there,” Seung-gil mutters as he tilts his head back, “I don’t know want anyone knowing I’m doing this with you.”

JJ chuckles and sucks hard at the skin along Seung-gil jaw before he straightens up and looks down at him, “Well, you should consider yourself lucky. Thousands, probably hundreds of thousands, of people would love to be in your place right now,” he says before he bends back down and latches his lips onto his collarbone.

Seung-gil whines and leans back against the lockers, “Well I guess I’m not one of those people. I have a little bit of dignity,” he mutters. 

JJ smirks and slowly moves his thigh between Seung-gil legs, causing the other to let out a surprised moan when he presses his leg against his crotch, “And yet, here you are,” he whispers, slowly grinding his thigh against Seung-gil clothed erection, “Oh, and you seem pretty excited to be here.” 

Seung-gil blushes hard and arches his back, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning; he doesn’t want to admit he’s ecstatic to be here, making out with JJ, in the locker rooms after the Rostelecom Cup. 

JJ continues to work his way down Seung-gil’s neck and finds a particularly sensitive spot right above his collarbone. Seung-gil squirms slightly and grips his shoulders tightly, moaning breathily. JJ hums in satisfaction and keeps sucking at the spot, gently pressing his teeth in before licking over the tender mark. 

Seung-gil whines and rocks his hips down against JJ’s knee, his length only getting harder. JJ presses their bodies closer and takes the opportunity to run his hands down Seung-gil sides, touching him through his clothing, before settling them on his hips.

JJ finishes marking Seung-gil and pulls back only to kiss him deeply, immediately pushing his tongue inside his mouth. Seung-gil kisses back just as hard and rubs their tongues together, pushing back against the dominating kiss. JJ nibbles on his bottom lip and explores his mouth as he moves his hands up to his chest, slipping his hands under his shirt.

Seung-gil gasps against his lips when he feels JJ’s hands touch his pale skin. He whines a bit and pants, “Come on...”

JJ tilts his head and breaks the kiss, looking down at him, “Come on what?” he teases, brushing his fingers over Seung-gil’s nipples.

Seung-gil moans and arches into the touch, pushing back against the lockers, “Get on with it,” he whispers.

“Get on with what?” JJ asks, pretending not to know at all what he’s talking about. 

“Just get on with it and fuck me!” Seung-gil shouts, almost angrily, as he grinds down against JJ’s thigh.

JJ grins and chuckles, “That’s what I wanted to hear,” he purrs before kissing Seung-gil hard, practically slamming their lips together in a feverish kiss. They both scramble to take off each other’s clothes and touch every inch of skin that they can.

JJ stips tugs off Seung-gil shirt while he works on unbuckles JJ’s belt, tugging his pants down. Seung-gil reaches down and cups JJ through his underwear, his eyes widen when he feels him up, “Woah...You’re really big,” he whispers.

JJ groans slightly and his cock twitches slightly at the comment. Seung-gil feels it and looks up at him curiously, he grins when he realizes the reaction was caused by his comment, “Of course you of all people would have a praise kink.”

JJ can’t help blush but shrugs a bit, “What can I say? I love myself and I love it when other people do too,” he replies before he tugs down Seung-gil pants down to his ankles. Seung-gil quickly steps out of them just before JJ grabs his ass and lifts him up, holding him against the wall. Seung-gil squeaks in surprise and wraps his legs around JJ’s waist to hold himself up. 

JJ chuckles and smirks, “Well, would you look at that,” he says teasingly.

Seung-gil pouts and flushes deeply, looking away, “Oh shut up and hurry or else I’ll get soft again,” he says coldly.

JJ laughs softly, “Like you could ever get soft with me around,” he shoots back before he leans down to lick Seung-gil’s nipple.

Seung-gil gasps and grips onto JJ’s shoulders, digging his fingers into his skin. He tilts his head back and rests it against the lockers as JJ swirls his tongue around his nipple. Seung-gil moans louder when JJ wraps his lips around the sensitive bud and sucks hard.

“Ahh...Fuck, feels good,” Seung-gil whispers, his face and neck completely red by now. JJ switches to the other nipple and works on getting that one hard while he gropes Seung-gil’s ass. 

Seung-gil squirms under him and pants, feeling his body heat up, “Stop teasing me,” he mutters. JJ chuckles and pulls back, peeling Seung-gil’s legs from his waist and setting him down. 

JJ kneels down in front of him and looks up at Seung-gil, “Well I can’t say I wouldn’t love to see your lips wrapped around my cock,” Seung-gil says.

JJ hums softly, “Well you’ll have to wait for another time. Today, I’ll eating sometime much more delicious,” he says as he grips Seung-gil’s hips and turns him around. Seung-gil gasps when he realizes what’s going on and presses his body against the lockers, sticking his ass out.

JJ grins, “You’re certainly eager,” he says playfully, tugging down Seung-gil’s underwear. He gropes Seung-gil ass and gives his right cheek a light slap, earning a moan from the man.

JJ gropes him for a moment before he grips each cheek and spreads them apart, revealing his puckered hole. He leans forward and slowly licks his entrance lightly, circling it. 

Seung-gil whines and gasps sharply, pushing his ass back instinctively, “Oh god,” he moans, “Come on JJ. Be a man and eat me out,” he mutters as he wiggles his hips.

JJ can’t resist that and immediately plunges his tongue inside of him, wiggling it around and stroking his insides. Seung-gil’s jaw hangs open and he mewls erotically, surprisingly loud. JJ grips Seung-gil’s hips and keeps them still as he thrusts his tongue quickly, pushing his face in deeper.

Seung-gil writhes and squirms as he tries to get JJ’s tongue to go in deeper, “So good! Oh fuck!” he cries out when JJ’s tongue curls up to hit his prostate, “R-right there!”

JJ groans softly and reaches removes one hand from Seung-gil’s hips to palm himself through his boxers. He massages Seung-gil’s prostate and the man’s moan get louder, filling the locker room. They should both be nervous about someone hearing them and coming in but at this point, they’re too far gone to care.

JJ lets go of Seung-gil’s hips completely and the man immediately starts rutting back against his tongue, not that JJ really cares. He slowly adds one finger alongside his tongue and uses it to stretch out Seung-gil, soon adding a second.

Seung-gil grips the lockers as much as he can, his legs trembling at the intense pleasure while a bead of precum forms on the slit of his cock, “O-oh JJ,” he cries out, “That’s so good, fuck. More!” 

JJ moans softly at the praise and grinds his hand down harden against his clothed erection. He pulls his face away and pants heavily, catching his breath. JJ continues to finger Seung-gil and scissors the digits, stretching him out. 

Seung-gil moans loudly and looks back at JJ, his eyes hazy with pleasure, “Fuck...I’m ready. Take your fingers out and fuck my already,” he mutters between moans.

JJ nods quickly and groans; he pulls out his fingers and stands up, “Turn around,” he says as he bends down, fumbling with his pants before pulling out a condom and a small tube of lube from his pocket.

Seung-gil scoffs at that, “You really carry lube and a condom with you all the time?” he mocks.

JJ hums softly and nods, slowly pulling down his boxers to reveal his hard cock, “I’m always ready to have some fun,” he purrs. 

Seung-gil groans softly and stares down at his cock while he rolls on the condom and lathers himself with lube, stroking himself a few times. Once JJ is done he bends down and hooks his arms under Seung-gil’s knees, lifting him up and holding him up against the wall.

Seung-gil gasps sharply and immediately grips onto JJ’s shoulder, holding himself steady. He blushes hard when he feels JJ’s member brush against his ass, “You ready?” JJ asks sincerely.

Seung-gil nods a bit and whines, “Just fuck me already. I’ve waited long enough already.”

JJ grins and hums softly, “Yes sir,” he replies playfully before removes his arm from under one of Seung-gil’s legs, wrapping it around his waist. He grips his hip instead and slowly lowers Seung-gil onto his cock.

Seung-gil tilts his head back and moans loudly as he sinks down onto JJ’s cock, overwhelmed by the feeling of being filled, “Fuck...so big,” he whispers.

JJ moans quietly and pushes Seung-gil against the wall before he starts thrusting his hips, immediately setting a hard pace. 

Seung-gil cries out in pleasure and digs his nails into JJ’s back, creating angry scratch marks down his tan skin. His body bounce up slightly with each thrust and he moans loudly. JJ latches onto his neck and kisses and sucks his skin sloppily, grunting with each thrust. 

Seung-gil pants heavily and clings onto JJ, “H-harder!” he chokes out desperately. JJ nods quickly and picks up the pace, practically fucking Seung-gil into the lockers. 

He shifts his hips slightly and grins when Seung-gil mewls erotically, “There it is,” he whispers sheepishly, knowing he found Seung-gil’s prostate. 

JJ keeps aiming for that spot and hits it with every thrust. Although Seung-gil is a quiet and reserved person he certainly isn’t during sex; his voice fills the locker room and so does his relentless babbling. 

“Ah! Fuck!” Seung-gil cries out, “Oh god! A-ah, JJ! Feels s-so good!” JJ feels encouraged by Seung-gil’s words and goes faster, his hips snapping forward quickly. Seung-gil’s lewd sounds mix together with JJ’s quieter moaning and grunts as well as the snap of skin against skin and the clattering of the locker’s behind Seung-gil.

JJ’s arms start to burn at the effort of holding Seung-gil up but he forces himself to keep going; Seung-gil’s moans start to crescendo so he knows the other man is just as close as he is. 

“Seung-gil..” he whispers, his voice raspy, “I’m close,” he adds, rutting into him harder.

Seung-gil nods quickly and drools slightly, “Fuck! M-me too!” he cries out; JJ can’t get him off like this so he just grinds his cock against the other’s abdomen. JJ gets the message and presses their chests together, creating more friction.

After a few more hard thrusts Seung-gil arches his back and his whole body tenses up; he lets out a silent scream and squeezes his eyes shut as he releases over his chests. JJ gasps sharply when he feels Seung-gil tighten around him and he finds his release soon after, moaning Seung-gil’s name a few times as he rides out his orgasm.

Seung-gil pants heavily and struggles to catch his breath, trembling slightly. JJ slowly lowers Seung-gil back onto the ground, pulling out of him as he does so, and grins down at him, seeming very satisfied. 

Seung-gil scoffs at the look and rolls his eyes, leaning back against the lockers, “Don’t look so smug,” he mutters.

JJ laughs and runs his fingers through his hair, “Well I can’t help it. You really seemed to like my cock inside you,” he teases.

Seung-gil crosses his arms and pouts, “Well even if I did it doesn’t mean anything,” he lies.

JJ hums softly and cups Seung-gil’s cheek, “Will you come to the Grand Prix to cheer for me?” he asks gently.

Seung-gil blushes lightly and glances up at him, “...Maybe.”

“I hope I see you there,” JJ admits, “I’ll be happy if you come.”

Seung-gil thinks for a moment, “If we can do this again, but in a proper bed, then I’ll come.”

JJ grins and nods in agreement, “Deal,” he says, shaking his hand, “Joke’s on you though. I wanted to do this again anyways.”

Seung-gil can’t help smile at that, “Well, I guess this work out then.”

JJ raises his brow, “Yes...Maybe it will,” he replies, pecking Seung-gil’s lips sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
